Winter Wonderland (Dark Klaus)
by klarolinexloves
Summary: Caroline stops Klaus right before he tries to kill Carol Lockwood. In exchange for Carol's life Caroline decides to give herself to Klaus.(Mature content, Klaus forces himself on Caroline, DARK) If you can't handle don't read you've been warned- ONE SHOT


This is a one shot, Klaus is extremely dark in this so if you can't handle it please **don't read**🙏🙏🙏

* * *

Caroline was running as fast as she could she needed to warn Tyler, Klaus found out about their plan. They were all screwed, when she got to the Lockwood cellar she couldn't believe her eyes they were all dead, Tyler's friends. She didn't really like them considering they tortured her but she was still worried about Tyler. He wasn't here.

She tried calling him but he didn't answer, she was wandering around the streets of Mystic Falls trying to find him when she saw a dark figure close to the Lockwood mansion.

As she got closer she saw who it was, her dead heart skipped a beat.. Klaus was standing there covered in blood, she saw him getting closer to Carol, Tyler's mom. So she quickly flashed in front of him.  
When he saw her he was shocked but that changed real quick

"Klaus STOP! I know you're angry but you can't kill her! She didn't do anything.. just please don't" she was barely holding the tears in her eyes  
"Yes it's not her fault but it's the only way i can hurt that mutt for what he did!" his voice was so cold she got chills, he suddenly smirked  
"Or maybe there's another way ..." he looked at her with a hungry look

"Wha..what a-are you talking about?" she said breathless  
"I'm talking about you." he smirked  
"What about me?"  
"I could just take you, it would be much more pleasurable... hearing you scream my name, perhaps i could make him watch as i fuck you, claim you as mine."  
"Don't...please"she begged  
"Now now love, there's nothing to be scared of, I'm gonna make you feel so good you won't even want that mutt anymore."

"Klaus please.."  
"Shhh..it's already decided love, if you're a good girl i might even let you say goodbye to your mother, cause after this you're all mine. "  
"No, no let me go..let me go"she screamed  
"Unless you want me to kill Carol Lockwood right now. Decide love, it's up to you.. you or her?"  
"I-i ..."  
"Make your choice Caroline!" He whispered in her ear  
"Okay..."she said quietly as a tear fell down her cheek

"Okay what love? Say it!" he said as he licked the tear off her cheek  
"I'm yours just please don't kill anyone!"  
"Good girl..now now, no crying this was your decision."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"I gave you a choice i was patient with you! I let you be with that mutt and you betrayed me... now we're gonna do things my way!" his eyes were so dark and cold, she missed his good and playful side, this Klaus terrified her, his anger has never been directed towards her before...

He picked her up and flashed to his mansion before she knew it she was thrown on his bed and he was on top of her.  
"I've been waiting for a long time for this... i'm going to ravish you, you won't even remember that mutt's face after this..You're **mine** Caroline! Never forget that."  
He ripped her shirt and bra and quickly started teasing her nipples, Caroline tried her best to hold back her moans. He bit her right nipple and drew blood, Caroline couldn't hold back a gasp.

The realization came crashing down, she tried to get away but it was no use, she felt tears falling down her cheeks. She soon felt his hand moving her skirt up going in between her legs.  
"No..no no" she gasped  
She could feel him smirking as he ripped her panties  
"Shhh, remember love you agreed to this, there's no going back now"

He ripped her skirt and she was all exposted to him  
"_Beautiful_..."he said with a grin  
His head got between her legs, she tried her best to keep them closed but he chuckled and separated them easily. He started kissing her thigh  
"Shh calm down love, I'm not gonna hurt you, you're gonna enjoy this. Give into me and relax, the sooner you accept this the easier it will be."  
He didn't wait for her response and started licking her, eating her out.  
He pushed his tongue inside of her. Caroline put a hand on her mouth to stop the screams, she couldn't allow herself to scream his name or moan.

He realised what she was doing and pushed a finger inside of her while still eating her out. Caroline let out a loud moan, she was horrified she could feel his smirk  
"Klaus omg stop please... i'm-I'm gonna... "  
That only encouraged him even more  
he started fingering her faster and faster.. soon Caroline came she screamed so loud. Klaus got up and and undressed completely, he returned on top of her and started kissing her neck.  
"I love it when you scream for me. You taste absolutely devine by the way."  
Caroline was too weak to fight him, he turned her around on all four and picked something up from one of the desks by the bed. She felt something hard on her butt hole.

She started panicking and thrashing against him. He held her down and pushed the butt plug inside her, she couldn't hold back her gasp. Caroline has never experienced anal before, she wanted it to be with someone special.  
"There we go." Klaus said pleased and then turned her around on her back. He had a grin on his face, he caressed her cheek and whipped the tears.

He then without a warning entered her in a quick move and started pushing inside of her. Caroline tried to hide her face and close her eyes, but he was having none of it.  
"Caroline look at me."but she only squeezed her eyes even tighter"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" he screamed and she did.

When he saw her terrified look he felt bad, but he was nowhere near done with her. She had betrayed him and she would learn her lesson, he had given her a warning. She made the mistake of not listening.

He started moving even deeper and faster inside of her and he was holding her chin so she would look at his face as he fucked her. Caroline couldn't stop the moans. She felt so full and the butt plug obviously needed getting used to. She had never came so much in her life, Klaus didn't stop fucking her until she came at least 5 times, and he came inside of her.

After that he turned her around and pushed her head in the pillow and her butt up in the air. He removed the butt plug and before she knew it he started pushing his dick inside her butt hole while massaging her clit.

"God you're so tight sweetheart, you feel so good" at this point Caroline had given up fighting him she was freely moaning and screaming his name. Soon she came again and he came soon after her.  
He went the whole night fucking her in every position possible.  
Right before she came he bit her and she was forced to bite him back. They both came hard. He switched their positions so that she was laying on top of him.  
He wrapped her in his arms  
"Sleep love.."

Caroline was to tired to do anything. There was no way out of this, there was no point in thinking about in now.. she soon fell asleep, and so did Klaus

* * *

It all felt like a dream, or at least she hoped it was. Caroline started waking up, she soon realized she was sleeping on someone's chest, she knew it wasn't Tyler when she saw birds tattooed on his chest.  
She looked up and saw Klaus, he was still sleeping, she let out a sigh.

She tried to get out of his embrace but it was no use he held her so tight if she was human she would have suffocated.  
She soon gave up and layed back on his chest.  
"I'm glad you decided to stay put, i wouldn't have liked to have to chase you around the mansion this early."she heard him say, it caught her off guard, she stopped breathing  
He started playing with her hair, Caroline squeezed her eyes tight. He then quickly turned them around so that he was on top.

He knew she was scared, but it needed to be done she needed to know who she belonged to.  
"I hope you've learned your lesson love. You'd do well not to go against me ever again."  
"Can i leave now?"she said in a quiet voice  
"Leave?"he asked with disbelief and humor "Oh no love, you're not going anywhere. You're with me now.." he kissed her neck  
"You got what you wanted just please let me go."  
"You think that's what i wanted Caroline? I want so much more than a one night stand. I want you, your loyalty, your body, your love.. i want you to be mine!"

"No!"  
"_No_? Are you defying me love?" he asked, the threat was evident in his voice  
"I'm with Tyler!"  
"And how would he feel if he knew that you slept with me?"  
"You forced yourself on me!" Caroline screamed  
"He wouldn't know that though." Klaus smirked  
"I **hate** you.." Caroline started crying, she tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. Klaus saw that...he had never wanted to actually hurt Caroline but she left him no choice, it's already done now. And he would not let her leave him.  
"You'll get over it.."he said

Suddenly there was a crash down stairs. Klaus quickly put his pants and shirt on  
"Stay here!" he ordered her

Caroline obviously didn't listen she took it as a chance to leave and got up, all of her clothes were ripped so she covered herself in the sheets and started going down.  
When she got down she saw Klaus chocking Tyler by the wall.  
When he saw her he grinned.  
"There you are love..! " he let Tyler fall down on the floor and went to her he started caressing her upper arms and stood behind her  
"Tyler? "she said in a sad voice  
"You're sleeping with him?" he asked enraged  
"What? No no it's not what it looks like!"  
"Oh it's exactly what it looks like.."Klaus said while kissing her shoulder

"No Tyler!" she screamed  
"How could you Caroline? I can't even look at you!"  
He quickly left and Caroline felt her heart break into a million pieces.  
"There there love, shh you have me now.."Klaus said he tore the sheets off her body and started massaging her boobs  
"Stop.." she whimpered  
"I told you to stay upstairs...tsk tsk.. now i have to punish you again."  
Caroline's eyes grew wide and she tried to get away but Klaus only laughed and dragged her to the kitchen. He put her on the dining table in a sitting position.  
"Now Caroline, you're gonna stay like this and you won't try to move and you're gonna spread your legs for me. You will not close them till i allow it. Okay?" He compelled her and she nooded

"_Good girl_." He then left her and quickly came back with a plate full of fruits.  
He grabbed her neck and kissed her he grabbed a piece of an apple and pushed it in her private area. Caroline's eyes grew wide, she tried to close her legs and get up but the compulsion kept her in place.  
He started moving the apple inside of her, Caroline couldn't hold back her moans.  
He took a piece of an orange and squeezed it, the juice was all over her chest area and he started licking her and biting her. When he licked every last drop he took the apple and started eating it.

He did that repeatedly till the plate was empty. He then kissed her.  
"You taste so good love."  
He then picked a hot chilly pepper  
"What-what are you doing?" Caroline asked panicked but she couldn't close her legs he instead spread them even more and pushed the pepper inside of her.  
Caroline gasped as she felt a burning sensation

"Klaus _please_ get it out" she cried out  
He only picked her up and put her on her knees. He started unzipping his pants.  
"The sooner you make me cum the sooner that pepper will be out." he said smirking  
She was hesitant but she couldn't take it anymore so she put him in her mouth and started sucking him. He moaned loudly. Right before he came Caroline tried to back away but he held her head and came in her mouth. He put a hand on her mouth so she was forced to swallow.

He then put her on the table again and removed the pepper, right away he started eating her out hard until she came. Then he bit her again he bit harder and harder on her neck. He then moved his head and nudged her head so she would bite him too.  
They fed on each other for a good couple of minutes before Klaus pulled away..  
He licked his blood off her lips  
"Now that's what i call a breakfast." he said smirking "Fancy a shower now love?"  
All she could do was nod, he again picked her up and took her to his bathroom locking the door behind."

* * *

He put her on the counter, while he undressed completely and started the water. He then picked her up and took her in the shower. She couldn't stand by herself she was way to exhausted so he held her, her backside was pressed to his front.

Caroline felt numb, she knew there was no way out of this. Klaus has wanted her for a really long time, and he would not let her go easily.  
He took the shampoo and started washing her hair and body, his hands were all over her body and he had his lips on her neck.  
"Please stop this.."  
"Shhh ..you were doing great love, don't ruin the progress you've made."

He turned her around and guided her hands, he put shampoo on them and started washing himself with them.  
After that he took a bathrobe and wrapped himself and her. He took her in his arms and put her on the bed.

Then he compelled her  
"You will not try to escape me, you will go willingly with me wherever i take you. While we're in public you will be happy and will not ask for help. You will say goodbye to your mom and friends and tell them you want to travel the world, you will occasionally talk to them on the phone only when i allow it and when I'm in the room. And you won't send them secret letters or try to reach them. Okay?"

She only nodded as she cried. He wiped the tears away  
"You're going to be happy Caroline, i will make sure of it. You're gonna get used to this eventually and you won't even need them anymore. "  
"I don't wanna leave." she cried  
"Shhh, shh i don't wanna hear you say that ever again!"  
"Klaus! Please, don't!"  
"There's no need for crying love, I'm gonna show you the world. You'll be protected. You don't need them anymore, they'll only try to turn you against me and we can't have that, can we?"

He caressed her leg and kissed her again.  
"Now get some sleep, I'll get you some clothes you need to say your goodbye's as soon as possible so we can get out of this God forsaken town! Sleep Caroline." he compelled her  
Caroline tried to resist but she couldn't. She fell asleep into his arms.

Klaus left her there and made sure to lock the windows and doors, she couldn't break them since they were spelled.  
He went to her house and packed her bags, he left a lot of things that would remind her of her friends and family. He only packed her clothes, the drawing he did of her, and the dress he gave her. He left all of the pictures.

He put them in his car and drove. He woke Caroline up and told her to say her goodbye's. When she got back, he did feel bad cause he saw her eyes red from crying but there was no going back now.  
They soon left, no one ever saw them again and they never returned to Mystic falls.  
Caroline eventually gave in, she stopped fighting him and enjoyed the world. It took some time but Klaus got to her.

Klaus finally had his queen by his side..


End file.
